Para salvarla, salvarlo, salvarlos
by Mira Black-Lupin
Summary: Traducción... ¿Qué sucede cuando dos amantes secretos tienen que poner su amor de lado para salvar a uno de ellos de un viaje a Azkaban? ¿Quién es la persona que está dispuesta a hacer un sacrificio en nombre de la amistad? RLHGSB
1. Capitulo 1 Sacrificio

Por fin! Después de muchísimo tiempo intentando subir otra traducción! Pero es que esta historia definitivamente me atrapó, es otra historia de ley de matrimonio pero con un giro candente ya saben a que me refiero, involucra a este tan increíble trio (se me cae la baba) formado por Remus, Hermione y Sirius uff con esto tienen para saber que esperar!

Bueno ya no les quito más tiempo así pueden empezar a disfrutar esta maravillosa historia escrita por Lepusia, ya saben cualquier comentario respecto a la historia será enviado a su autora y cualquier comentario, critica, sugerencia respesto a la traducción sera bien recibido por mí.

Ahora si… a leer!

**Título:** Para salvarla, salvarlo, salvarlos. (Traducción de **To save her, him, them **de **Lepusia**)

**Pareja:** Remus/Hermione, Sirius/Hermione, Remus/Hermione/Sirius

**Resumen:** ¿Qué sucede cuando dos amantes secretos tienen que poner su amor de lado para salvar a uno de ellos de un viaje a Azkaban? ¿Quién es la persona que está dispuesta a hacer un sacrificio en nombre de la amistad?.

**Sinopsis:** Remus y Hermione son amantes secretos y lo han sido durante varios meses. La única persona que lo sabe es el major amigo de Remus: Sirius Black.

Pero cuando una ley de matrimonio es aprobada, todos los hijos de muggles deben desposarse con un sangre pura, la relación de Remus y Hermione es puesta en riesgo. Para evitar cualquier daño emocional, Sirius decide casarse con Hermione para salvarla y proteger a la única persona que su mejor amigo ama. Lo que pasa después… ninguno de ellos lo esperaba.

**Capítulo 1: Sacrificio.**

"_Sacrificar tu felicidad por la felicidad de alguien a quien amas, es por mucho la más verdadera clase de amor." _

Hermione de 18 años llegó a Grimmauld Place sin aliento, ahora que era miembro de la Orden su presencia era esperada en la reunion. Al momento de entrar en la habitación, todos los ojos se posaron sobre ella, se sonrojo y sonrió. Todos devolvieron la sonrisa y continuaron con sus conversaciones. Sus ojos se posaron sobre Remus y le sonrió, este se sonrojo un poco pero regreso la sonrisa. Hermione notó a Sirius que estaba sentado al lado izquierdo de Remus al final de la mesa, justo entre ellos estaba un asiento vacío, Sirius le indicó que se les uniera, cosa que hizo, se sentó y sonrió a los dos hombres. Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora mientras Remus colocaba su mano en su muslo provocandole un temblor.

Remus y Hermione han sido amantes secretamente durante los 14 meses pasados, comenzaron a verse de forma diferente poco después de su cumpleaños número 17, aunque tenía cierta atracción por él desde su tercer año, Remus había comenzado a ver a la real, fuerte y hermosa mujer que era poco tiempo después de que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Estuvieron saliendo furtivamente hasta que fueron descubiertos por Sirius, este se encontraba feliz por su major amigo y prometió mantener su romance en secreto por el tiempo que necesitaran… estaban tan agradecidos.

Sirius sin embargo era la opuesto a Remus, bastante bien parecido para su edad, adoraba pasar el tiempo con diferentes mujeres. No entendía como su mejor amigo podía estar solo con una mujer, pero tampoco lo juzgaba. Había notado los hermoso cambios en Hermione y si no hubiera estado con Remus o tan interesada en tener relaciones a largo plazo, probablemente ya se habría acostado con ella alguna vez ó más, pero aún así seguía siendo la major amiga de su ahijado y esa habría sido probablemente la principal razón para no intentar nada con ella en absoluto.

Mientras la cocina estaba llena de sonrisas, carcajadas y conversaciones, el director Albus Dumbledore, se dirigió a la cocina del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Estaba agradecido que la mayoría de la gente con la ue deseaba hablar estuviera presente.

Por alguna razón desconocida para Hermione, el director parecía haber posado sus ojos sobre ella un poco más de los necesario y con una mirada triste además. La hizo sentirse incomoda pero decidió ignorar ese pensamiento.

"¿Puedo tener su atención?" dijo con voz suave pero determinada. Todo mundo se tranquilizó y guardó silencio. "Tengo algunas noticias lamentables que darles." Asintieron en silencio y esperado a que continuara.

"Me temo que el Ministerio de Magia está tratando de conspirar contra los hijos de muggles."

Con sus palabras, todas las miradas se dirigieron a la única hija de muggles en la habitación: Hermione Granger. Se sonrojó y posicionó su mirada en la mesa claramente incomoda por ser señalada. Remus dió un ligero apretón a su muslo para tranquilizarla conociendo ese sentimiento bastante bien.

"Hum…" Dumbledore aclaró su garganta y todos regresaron su atención a él de nuevo. "Si, han aprobado una nueva ley que involucra a los hijos de muggles mayores de edad. La nueva ley establece que deben casarse con un mago sangre pura dentro del próximo mes ó serán enviados a Azkaban por traición a la patria."

La cabeza de Hermione se disparó y lo miró con ojos muy abiertos, él le dió una sonrisa de disculpa mientras Molly comenzaba a gesticular desesperadamente. Dumbledore le dedicó una dura mirada lo que la hizo silenciarse rápidamente. Su reacción exagerada no estaba ayudando a la situación y era innecesaria.

"¿Hermione?" ella solo asintió con su cabeza. "No dejaremos que te lleven a Azkaban. Sin embargo debes estar enterada que muchos Mortífagos están enlistados para casarse contigo." Se quedó inmóvil mientras procesaba las palabras.

Remus estaba nervioso, amaba a Hermione con todo el corazón y el pensar en Hermione casada con un Mortífago lo hizo gruñir, Sirius lo miró sorprendido pero sabía la razón, trató de calmarlo con una mirada, de repente una voz salió de la nada y dijo:

"!Me casaré con ella!" dijo Ron alegremente, estaba enamorado de ella así que esta era la razón perfecta para poder desposarla. "Soy un mago sangre pura."

Hermione lo observó dandole las gracias en silencio pero Dumbledore y Sirius notaron que no estaba tan emocionada con la idea. Remus luchó contra el impulso de noquearlos y gruñó, aunque para cubrirlo pretendió estar aclarando su garganta. Molly comenzó a llorar de felicidad creyendo que era la mejor solución. Hermione observó a Remus con ojos temerosos, suplicando. Sabía que no quería ser casada con Ron.

"Ron, aunque estoy complacido con tu oferta de ayudar a Hermione, creo que necesitamos a alguien un poco mas experimentado en caso de que ella tenga que enfrentar algun peligro." Dumbledore explicó suavemente mientras Molly comenzaba a gritar.

Arthur la aparto un poco y le murmuró algo. Inmediatamente se calmó y se mantuvo en silencio. Dumbledore observó a Hermione intensamente, suspiró y pidió a todo mundo retirarse con excepción de Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Kingsley y Hermione por supuesto. Todos salieron reclutantemente, especialmente Molly. Una vez que la cocina había sido despejada Dumbledore tomó un asiento.

"Hermione…" comenzó suavemente, ella lo miró. "Tenemos algunos magos sangre pura que podrían desposarte y protegerte hasta que esta ley sea disuelta."

"¿Quién?" susurró.

"Kinglsey, Sirius and Corvus, no lo conoces pero es muy leal." Explicó Dumbledore.

Hermione observó a Kingsley quien le sonrió ligeramente, después a Sirius quien le dió una sonrisa afectuosa. No podia imaginarse a Corvus ya que no lo conocía.

"¿Debe ser un mago sangre pura?" preguntó con un dejo de esperanza.

Dumbledore suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. "Si, querida. Lo siento."

Instintivamente observó a Remus que compartía su misma mirada adolorida. Dumbledore les pidió a Kingsley y Arthur dejar la habitación, dejando solo a Remus, Sirius Hermione y el mismo. Se acercó a los tres ocupantes restantes y se sentó en una silla frente a Hermione.

"Sé que es dificil para ti no casarte con la persona que amas Hermione." Lo miró con ojos muy abiertos. "No te preocupes, nadie lo sabe. Solo soy muy observador. Veo la forma en la que Remus te mira con esos ojos amorosos. Estoy feliz por ustedes dos, por él." Le dedicó a Remus una suave sonrisa. "Pero desafortunadamente, no puedes casarte con él por el momento. No creo que esta ley dure para siempre." Explicó y estas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Hermione.

"Yo lo haré." Hermione giró tan rápido su cabeza hacia Sirius que estaba segura de haberse lesionado un músculo. "Yo lo haré." Repitió observndola.

"¿Qué?" susurró Hermione.

Tomó su mano. "Escucha, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Remus es mi mejor amigo y me preocupo profundamente por ti. No me gustaría que terminaras casada con alguien en quien Remus no confia o con un mortífago. Si eso significa que debo casarme contigo, entonces lo haré." Le sonrío suavemente.

"Pero…" no encontraba palabras. "Tú…" No podía encontrar ninguna respuesta coherente. "Gracias." Logró decir finalmente.

"De nada. Por supuesto, solamente si estás de acuerdo con esto Remus?". Le preguntó a su mejor amigo.

"Sí, mejor tu que cualquier otro." Dijo Remus con voz tensa. El sonido de su voz le dolió a Sirius, sabía que tanto amaba a Hermione.

"Y puedes seguir viviendo con nosotros y continuar con su relación. No tengo ningún problema." Dijo guiñandoles lo que los hizo reir y sonrojar ligeramente.

Dumbledore se rió pero dijo en un tono serio. "Sí, por favor mantenganlo en secreto. No queremos comenzar algun rumor sobre que este matrimonio es falso." Se detuvo y añadió. "Sin embargo Sirius no podrás seguir vagabundeando todo lo que quieras." Concluyó seriamente.

Sirius palideció al comprender lo que esto significaba: no más diversión en su vida sexual. Hermione y Remus también lo entendieron. Hubo un silencio por un largo minuto.

"No tienes que hacerlo…" Dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio.

La observó y vió miedo en sus ojos. Sabía que ella confiaba en él. Sabía que Remus confiaba en él. Los dos lo hacían. Si esto significaba poner su vida sexual de lado, estaba listo para hacerlo.

"No Hermione, lo haré. Significa mucho para mí poder ayudarlos." Dijo sonriendole.

"Muy bien entonces." Dijo Dumbledore felizmente y con ojos centellando de alegría. "Tenemos que anunciar a los próximos recien casados".

Unos minutos después todo el grupo de personas entro a la cocina a petición de Dumbledore, anunció los planes de matrimonio de Hermione. Estaba comprometida con Sirius Black. Harry estaba un poco sorprendido pero feliz de que su padrino estuviera arriesgando su libertad por su mejor amigo. Molly comenzó a gritar que era incorrecto que una mujer tan joven se casara con un hombre tan viejo. _Si supiera de su relación secreta_, pensó Hermione. Ron le dió una Mirada envenenada a Sirius y estaba claramente molesto con la situación.

Hermione se sentó en silencio a través de todas las conversaciones de la habitación. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, en menos de un mes Hermione de 18 años, estudiante de 7mo año de Gryffindor, ya no será más Grander sino Black. No Lupin, Black. Estaba a punto de manchar el nombre de una familia mágica de sangre pura que la despreciaba más que a nada.

Bueeno que tal el comienzo chics?

Espero que ya hayan comenzado a ver el rumbo de esta historia y lo que promete, como siempre sus reviews son bienvenidos! Me animan a seguir traduciendo y a obligarme a darme el tiempo de hacerlo, también me encanta discutir ideas sobre la historia con ustedes.

Y bueno para continuar con los tradicionales chantajes click a "Review this chapter" para que Sirius de un paso al frente y se ofrezca a desposarse contigo! A ver quien gana el primer review!

Besos!


	2. Capitulo 2 Matrimonio

Capítulo 2. Matrimonio.

"_Un buen matrimonio es por lo menos 80 porciento buena suerte en encontrar a la persona indicada en el momento indicado. El resto es confianza"_

_

* * *

_

Hermione estaba de pie en medio de los dos hombres de su vida: al que amaba y el cual estaba a punto de desposar. Sonaba tan extraño, no tenía solo un hombre sino dos. Hace una semana ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente por primera vez y ahora iba a ser una realidad.

"_Remus…" le murmuró a su amante. Remus estaba recostado sobre la cama mientras ella estaba sentada, este se levantó y asintió con su cabeza dejandole saber que tenía toda su atención. "Yo…" No podía decirlo, era demasiado extraño._

"_¿Qué pasa amor?" le murmuró tiernamente al oído. _

"_¿Estás seguro que estas de acuerdo con esto?" Su voz sonaba tan insegura que le rompía el corazón. _

_Sabía lo preocupada que estaba, lo asustada que estaba. "Si…" fue lo único que respondió antes de besarla tiernamente en la boca. Sus labios eran tan suaves, cuando se apartaron ella dijo bromeando:_

"_Bueno, tengo dos hombres solo para mí!" Pero tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca las sintió incorrectas._

_Remus solamente se rió de su comentario. "¿No eres suertuda bruja?" Susurró antes de mordisquear su oreja._

Suspiró con esa memoria lo que hizo que Remus volteara a verla. Simplemente sacudiño su cabeza como si dijera que todo estaba bien y sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Él sonrió de vuelta y miró al frente. Estaban caminando en el Ministerio para casarse lagalmente con el ex convicto Sirius Black.

Mientras tanto le estaba siendo infiel a su próximo marido con su mejor amigo, el hombre que amaba, Remus Lupin y él estaba de acuerdo con eso. Sacudió su cabeza con esos pensamiendos. Esta era definitivamente la situación más extraña en la que podría estar y una que nunca pensó que pudiera pasarle en toda su vida.

"Bueno, ya casi llegamos!" Dijo Sirius suavemente tratando de tranquilizarla. Ella simplemente se limitó a asentir.

¿Cómo podía estar tan calmado? Nunca pensño que estuviera así de tranquilo. Estaba a punto de casarse con la novia de su mejor amigo, renunciar a su vida de soltero y vivir una vida con una mandona comelibros por los próximos meses, incluso años. ¿Cómo podía tomarlo tan bien? No estaba segura de que fuera Sirius Black, conocido dios del sexo, amante. No tenía sentido para ella. Estaba a punto de ser sentenciado a una vida sin sexo. Rezaba para que esta ley no durara mucho, era injusto para él. Pero no parecía estar preocupado por eso.

Hermione entro en la cocina y observó a Sirius beber un último vaso de whiskey de fuego, su cabello estaba revuelto y podía notar que estaba disfrutando de su vida de soltero tanto como podía.

"Sirius…" dijo suavemente. Él levantó su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero unos segundos después la cerró.

"¿Hermione?" su voz sonaba preocupada. "¿Estás bien?"

_¿Cómo podía preguntar eso? ella debería ser la que se preocupara por él. Cabeceó en afirmación._

"_¿Estás segura? ¿Remus y tu pelearon?" sus ojos se abrieron enormemente por el temor de que algo hubiera pasado. Finalmente veía a Remus feliz y enamorado, no quería que eso terminara. _

"_No!" finalmente encontró su voz. "Estoy preocupada por ti…" susurró._

_Él sonrió. "¿Por qué?"_

"_Porque estas renunciando a tu vida de soltero, a tu…" se detuvo y tomó un aliento. "Tu vida sexual por mi…" murmuró al final._

_Se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de la mesa. Abrazó a Hermione fuertemente, algo que ella no esperaba. "Está bien, estoy feliz de hacer esto por Remus." Había un dejo de trsitezaen su voz, Hermione quería decir algo pero lo escuchó continuar. "Está bien! No te preocupes por mí!" dijo sonriendole._

_Su pulgar frotó su nariz ligeramente haciendola sonreír. "Gracias!" dijo de nuevo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. _

"_No hay problema!" rió él contra su cabello. _

La memoria inundó su mente , realmente nunca lo entendió y trató de no hacerlo pero era difícil. Él le aseguró en muchas ocasiones que esto era algo que estaba feliz de hacer, pero de alguna manera no estaba convencida. Algo le sonaba extraño. Trató de apartar ese pensamiento mientras llegaban a su destino.

"¿Lista?" preguntó Sirius sonriendo. Afirmó con la cabeza de nuevo sin decir ni una palabra. Él suspiró y miró hacia Remus pidiendo ayuda pero su amigo solo se limitó a sonreir. "Hermione" dijo colocando sus manos sobre sus brazos. "Todo estará bien" dijo Sirius confiadamente mirando directamente en sus ojos.

"Si, por supuesto" respondió vagamente tratando de sonar convencida.

Cuando Remus captó su voz y su ansiedad, se volvió a mirarla y murmuró: "Estaré bien. Tú estarás bien. Y Sirius estará bien. Trata de no preocuparte tanto por los detalles, solo lo hará más difícil para ti." Finalizó con voz suave.

Se sintío relajarse y asintió. Los observó y les sonrió. Le regresaron una sonrisa genuine y siguieron con su camino.

Cuando llegaron al escritorio, había una joven mujer sentada ahí. Lucía molesta y aburrida. Hermione la observó, era realmente Hermosa: rubia, cabello sedoso, profundos ojos verdes, piel pálida. Cuando Sirius habló con ella, levantó la cabeza y le dió una sonrisa coqueta, pestañaba hacia él y por alguna razón, Hermione sintió celos.

Sirius le indicó que estaba ahí para casarse y movió a Hermione hacia el frente. Todo su cuerpo contra el de él y se sintió ruborizar un poco. Se sentía triste de que no fuera Remus. La joven mujer en el escritorio observó a Hermione con una ceja levantada. No parecía convencida que el atractivo y sexy Sirius Black estuviera a punto de casarse con eso.

"¿Señorita?" dijo y ella volteo a verlo. "¿No me escuchó? Estoy aquí para casarme!" Dijo de nuevo un poco molesto.

"Muy bien señor Black. Tome un asiento, le llamaremos tan pronto sea posible."

Asintió y los tres tomaron asiento. Sirius sotenía la mano de Hermione. Tenía que convencerlos de que era real. Sintió a Remus tensarse a su lado y lo miró. Sus ojos ambar estaban destellando con furia, pero parecía tratar de mantener el control. Cuando la miró, sus ojos color chocolate estaban llenos de tristeza y dolor. En ese momento Remus se relajó. Sabía que esto era para proteger a Hermione, pero su posesividad se apoderaba de él.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que escucharon a alguien llamar a Sirius. Apretó la mano de Hermione y se levantaron. Remus los siguió. Iba a ser el testigo, por supuesto. Tomaron asiento en una pequeña oficina. El hombre sentado frente a ellos era un poco obeso, con cabello castaño con algunas canas, sus gafas cuadradas caían ligeramente sobre su nariz. Los miró curiosamente pero procedió con los arreglos.

"¿Escuché que esta aquí para contraer matrimonio señor Black?" dijo con tono neutro. Sin embargo su voz era baja.

"Sí…" Sirius respondió dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Hermione.

"Ya veo…" se detuvo. "¿Está seguro de que es conveniente casarse con una hija de muggles?" preguntó cuidadosamente, no quería crear ningún problema.

Hermione se tensó con ese comentario. Sabía que era algo que iba a salir a colación, estaba a punto de ensuciar una familia de sangre pura, incluso aunque no le diera hijos.

"Por supuesto que si." Dijo Sirius un poco molesto. "Yo…" se detuvo y respiró hondo. "Yo estoy enamorado de la señorita Granger y deseo casarme con ella." Dijo con voz ronca.

"Hmm.. ya veo." El hombre no estaba convencido. "¿Conoce las reglas sobre este matrimonio?"

"Sí." Respondió simplemente.

"¿Sabe que deben vivir juntos, esperar visitas para recaudar pruebas de que esta matrimonio no es un engaño y …" se detuvo y observó intensamente a Hermione lo que la hizo sentirse incomoda. "Tener hijos" finalizó.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron enormemente, instintivamente miró hacia Remus buscando confort, pero él permaneció inmovil. El hombre notó su reacción pero ella simplemente bajó la mirada e hizo lo que Remus: permanecer inmovil.

"¿Hijos,he? Sirius estaba encontrando la situación cómica. "No hay necesidad de preocuparse. Estoy bien equipado."

El hombre aclaró su garganta claramente el efecto que quería crear en Sirius no funcionó. Sirius lanzó una mirada a Remus por el rabillo del ojo y lo vió tensar la mandíbula. Sabía que Remus intentaba permanecer tranquilo. Desde que había marcado a Hermione como su pareja se había vuelto muy posesivo de la joven.

"Debe saber que debe procrear en los próximos seis meses." Continuo el hombre.

"Como he dicho no hay de que preocuparse." Dijo Sirius con aire de suficiencia, tratando de terminar con esto. Se preocuparán acerca de estos detalles después.

"¿Señorita Granger?" Hermione levantó su cabeza y lo miró. "¿Es capaz de tener hijos?"

De repente Hermione sintió hervir la ira en su interior. Como se atreve a asumir que no puede.

"Por supuesto que puedo!" dijo mirandolo con ira.

Sirius y Remus dejaron escapar una sonrisita. Su obvia ira había tranquilizado a Remus y asustado al pobre hombre frente a ella. Cruzó las piernas y sus brazos sobre su pecho murmurando algo sobre la estupidez del maldito ministerio. Remus y Sirius sin embargo si la escucharon y reían fuertemente. Al darse cuenta que tal vez lo había dicho un poco alto, se sonrojó y murmuró una disculpa. Ellos no creían que necesitara disculparse y se lo hicieron saber.

"¿Podemos terminar con esto?" preguntó Sirius eventualmente.

El hombre asintió y comenzó a llenar la papelería. Mientras hacia preguntas se dió cuenta que Hermione aún era estudiante de Hogwarts. Cursaba su septimo año, era prefecta y tenía su propia habitación.

"Esto cambia un poco las cosas." Dijo el hombre suavemente. "Si ella es aún una estudiante, deberá terminar primero la escuela antes de tener hijos." Hermione dejoó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Sin embargo, una vez graduada, deberá embarazarse dentro de los 6 meses siguientes." Dijo el hombre mirandola.

"Esta bien!" respondió ella simplemente. Eso le daba cuatro meses hasta la graduacion, y seis meses más para quedar embarazada. Tal vez dentro de esos diez meses la ley podría ser anulada. "No quiero que mi embarazo interfiera con mis estudios." Explicó.

"Por supuesto!" dijo el hombre y preguntó. "¿Dónde vivirán?"

"Oh! Creemos que puede vivir en Hogwarts durante la semana, obviamente, y el fin de semana vendrá a casa conmigo." Intervino Sirius entregandole un papel al hombre. "Este es el contrato de la casa que tenemos. Pertenecía a mi familia. Es un agradable lugar a las afueras de Londres."

El hombre simplemente asintió y terminó de llenar la papelería. Sirius firmó su nombre. Hermione observó la gracil firma. Nunca había observado una caligrafía mas hermosa, a excepción de la elegante escritura de Remus, sintió que su firma arruinaría el papel. Sin embargo, tomó la pluma y firmó su nombre. Remus firmó debajo como testigo y ahora ya era oficial: Hermione Granger era ahora Hermione Black.

Dejaron el Ministerio rápidamente. Se dirigieron a Grimmauld Place. Hermione le preguntó acerca de la casa que sus padres poseían y Sirius le explicó como era la casa. Se la mostraría a ella, a los dos en los próximos días. Explicó que él y Remus vivirían en Grimmauld Place mientras ella se encontraba en Hogwarts y viviría con ella los fines de semana en la casa familiar. Remus estaba contento de sentirse incluído y Sirius le dijo que aunque él estaba caso con Hermione, respetaba el hecho de que estaban enamorados y no quería separarlos. Remus estaba agradecido de eso.

"Asi que ¿estamos de acuerdo? El Domingo visitaremos la casa y la arreglaremos un poco" dijo Sirius sonriendole a la pareja.

Ellos asintieron. Sirius salió de su recamara. Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, suspiró. El matrimonio era definitivamente más complicado de lo que esperaba.

* * *

Y aquí tenemos el segundo capítulo, ya vamos viendo un poco más como será la trama, espero les este agradando la historia y muchisimas gracias a los que han dejado reviews y a los que me han agregado a sus alertas.

Les daré un adelantito, el próximo capitulo se titula "Tensiones" y es aquí que comienza la "interesante" y veremos un poco más sobre la relación que tendrán los recien casados ;)

Como siempre espero sus hermosos reviews! Y hasta el próximo capitulo!


	3. Capitulo 3 Tensiones

Capitulo 3. Tensiones

"_El sexo alivia la tension. El amor la causa"_

_

* * *

_

El Domingo siguiente, Sirius mostró la casa a Remus y Hermione. Había dispuesto que algunos elfos domesticos hicieran la casa un poco más acogedora para Hermione, agregando un poco de colores rojos y dorados. Estaba contenta con la apariencia de la casa. La pequeña biblioteca estaba replete por más de mil libros que alimentaban su sed de conocimiento. El jardín le agradó a Remus, amaba los jardines y podía encargarse de las flores, eso podría distraerlo los fines de semana cuando no estuviera ocupado con Hermione.

Sirius estaba feliz por que la casa hubiera agradado a ambos. Era un placer para él saber que podía brindarles tanta felicidad a sus vidas, sin embargo sentía un dejo de tristeza, tuvo que renunciar a su libertad por esto. ¿Valdría la pena al final?.

Mientras observaba a Remus y Hermione en los brazos del otro besandose en el jardín no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos. Tal vez pertenecerle solo a una persona no era tan malo. Suspiró y alejó su mirada de la cariñosa pareja.

"Remus…" dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre su pecho. "Estoy preocupada por Sirius" admitió tristemente.

"Lo sé… lo que hizo es admirable." Frotó su espalda con dulzura.

Compartieron un beso y regresaron a la casa. Encontraron a Sirius bebiendo whisky directamente de la botella. Era una clara señal de lo deprimido que se sentía y como iba a ahogar esa depresion. Hermione tomó un asiento a su lado y colocó una mano gentilmente sobre su brazo. Al volver la cabeza hacia ella, sonrió suavemente.

"Hey Mione. ¿Feliz?" Preguntó concentrado y no borracho aún. Hermione creyó que sería mejor si hicieran algo, los tres juntos.

"Si, lo estoy. ¿Y quería saber si quieres ir a cenar fuera?" Remus estaba sorprendido por su pregunta. "Conozco un lugar muggle…" comenzó a decir poniendose de pie y mirando a Remus sonriendo y después a Sirius. "… tienen una sorprendente comida India. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres probarla?"

"Seguro, ¿Porque no?" Dijo Remus alegremente. Observó a Sirius esperando una respuesta.

"Esta bien, pero yo invito." Dijo.

"Oh no, no, no! Ya haz hecho suficiente. Quiero hacer algo a cambio." Dijo Hermione rápidamente.

"Como quieras…" Dijo agitando la mano.

Pronto se dirigieron a cenar. Tuvieron una noche muy agradable. Sirius parecía estar de mejor humor después de esto, bueno, por supuesto que lo estaba, estaba ebrio. Pero no solo él, Hermione y Remus estaban ebrios también.

Cuando regresaron a Grimmauld Place, se encontraron con Ginny, Harry, Ron y los señores Weasley en la mesa. Molly estaba indignada por la forma en que se estaban comportando, especialmente Hermione. Estaba casada con Sirius, pero no obligada a emborracharse con él.

"Señora Weasley, la respeto mucho, pero no soy una niña." Dijo Hermione ligeramente. "Ahora, si me disculpan, me voy a la cama."

Subió a su habitación y pronto Remus la acompañó, quien aseguró la puerta y colocó un hechizo silenciador. El resto de la casa no necesitaba escuchar lo que estarían haciendo. En la planta baja Sirius tomó otra botella de whiskey y comenzó a beber grandes tragos. Molly le arrebató a botella y la arrojó en el fregadero rompiéndola en pedazos, el olor a alcohol llenó la habitación.

"¿Qué demonios haces mujer?" Gritó Sirius.

"El whiskey es una cosa horrible y tú, Señor Black no estás en condición de beber más." Dijo con severidad, sus manos colocadas sobre sus caderas.

"No soy un niño Molly." Dijo poniendose de pie y tomando otra botella. Molly estuvo a punto de arrebatarsela también, pero alcanzó a retroceder. "Esta es mi casa! Y voy a hacer lo que me plazca!"

Molly suspiró con resignación, aunque con un poco de persuación de Arthur decidieron retirarse a su habitación. Harry, Ron y Ginny fueron obligados a dirigirse a sus habitaciones por Molly. Sirius quedó solo de nuevo en la cocina. Bebiendo.

Unas horas después, estaba sentado en en la sala de estar observando el fuego y bebido una segunda botella de whiskey. Escuchó pasos bajando por la escalera, pero decidió ignorarlos, bueno, lo hizo hasta que los pasos se dirigieron a la misma habitación en que se encontraba. Girandose, vió a Hermione de pie en la puerta. Vestía nada más que un camisón rojo de seda. Era realmente hermosa, podía notarlo. Con esas largas piernas cremosas, sus pechos firmes, su estómago plano. Agitó su cabeza. ¿Qué estaba pensando?.

"Sirius…" murmuró.

"¿Si, amor?" respondió suavemente.

"¿Por qué no estás en cama?" preguntó adentrandose en la habitación y acercándose al sofa. Su largo cabello caía en rizos y sus ojos chocolate brillaban con el fuego de la chimenea reflejandose en ellos. Se colocó al lado de la chimenea y lo observó.

"No estaba cansado. Pero ¿podría preguntarte lo mismo?"

"Vine por un vaso de agua…"

"¿Moony te hizo sudar mucho he?" bromeó haciéndola sonrojarse. "Eres hermosa cuando te sonrojas." Agregó haciéndola sonrojarse aún más.

"Gr-Gracias…" balbuceó.

"De nada." Se detuvo un segundo y añadió. "¿Tomaste tu vaso de agua ó necesitas ayuda con eso?" trató de concentrarse en el fuego ya que su presencia estaba comenzando a afectarle. Estaba realmente sexy en esa ropa.

"Oh si, ya lo hice!. Me retiro. Buenas Noches" dijo girando y saliendo de la habitación. Sus caderas se balanceaban mientras se retiraba y Sirius no pudo evitar observar su trasero. Se sintió endurecerse. _Demonios_,maldijo silenciosamente.

Hermione regresó a su habitación donde Remus la esperaba. Sirius subió, había un baño unido a su habitación, decidió tomar una ducha y deshacerse del problema masturbandose. _Dios, ojalá pudiera cogerme una pequeña y apretada vagina ahora mismo_. Su mente se dirigió a Hermione mientras comenzaba a acariciar su pene. Sacudió la cabeza. No debería estar pensando en ella de esa forma, pero era difícil. Pronto alcanzó su liberación y terminó de limpiarse a si mismo. Se fue a la cama y calló dormido rápidamente. Lo necesitaba.

La mañana siguiente despertó con una tremenda Resaca, se dirigió escaleras abajo donde el olor a huevo y tocino llenó su nariz. Su estómago gruñó. Entró a la cocina y encontró a Hermione cocinando, vestía unos apretados jeans y una blusa blanca. Notó a Remus sentado a la mesa leyendo el periódico.

"Buenos Días…" Dijo Sirius roncamente. Remus cabeceó en respuesta.

"Buenos Días, Sirius." Dijo Hermione alegremente.

"Por favor sé más silenciosa, Mione. Tengo dolor de cabeza."

"Toma, bebe esto. Te ayudará." Hermione le entregó una debida que tomó e instantaneamente se sintió mejor. "Nosotros también teníamos resaca." Hermione rió. "¿Tienes hambre?"

"Muero de hambre." Respondió.

Observó a Hermione mientras le daba un plato de comida luego a Remus quien parecía observarlo curiosamente. Le sonrió a su amigo quien simplemente le sonrió de vuelta. No podía decirle a su amigo que se había masturbado en la ducha mientras pensaba en su novia. Pero aún así ella era su esposa. _Dios, esto es tan confuso_. Hizo un sonido de frustración lo cual captó la atención de los otros dos.

"¿Está todo bien, Canuto?" Preguntó Remus.

"Si, si…" Le restó importancia.

Remus observó a Hermione quien simplemente se encogió de hombros. Remus regresó su atención al periódico y Hermione comía en silencio mientras leía un libro.

Cuando Sirius terminó su desayuno, se puso de pie y salió de la casa. Escucharon su motocicleta alejarse.

"¿Qué le pasa? Pregntó Hermione en voz alta.

"No tengo idea."

"Sabes, anoche vi a Sirius en la ala de estar. Estaba bebiendo whiskey de fuego directo de la botella. Lucía bastante deprimido." Admitió Hermione. "Creo que este matrimonio esta matándolo Remus… estoy preocupada." Dijo tristemente.

"Hermione, détente ahí. Sirius hizo su elección, era la única forma de protegerte." Explicó Remus reconfortando a la bruja. "Y no quiero que te preocupes por eso ahora. Regresarás a Hogwarts al final de la seman. Necesitas concentrarte en tus estudios."

Hermione asintió. Él tenía razón, Sirius eventualmente se acostumbraría. O eso era lo que esperaba.

Unas horas después, Sirius regresó de su paseo, lo que tranquilizó a Hermione. Parecía estar de buen humor. Él y los demás habitantes de la casa platicaron, jugaron y leyeron juntos.

Eventualmente la semana pasó, Hermione estaba mucho menos preocupada por Sirius. Él parecía estarse adaptando a la situación bastante bien. Estaba mucho más abierto y amistoso con ella. Algunas noches, se quedaba despierta y platicaba con él. Remus a menudo formaba parte de esas conversaciones. Adoraba escuchar historias de Remus y Sirius en sus días de merodeadores, siempre la hacían reír. Los tres disfrutaban de la compañía mutua y Remus se dió cuenta que no estaba celoso como pensó que podría estar cuando Sirius y Hermione pasaban tiempo juntos.

Era Domingo y todos tenían que regresar a Hogworts. Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Harry se trasladaron a Hogwarts apareciendose. En el camino de Hogsmade a Hogwarts, Sirius y Remus los acompañaron. Eventualmente Ginny, Ron y Harry se despidieron y dejaron a Hermione hacer sus planes para el próximo fin de semana. Estaba obligada a pasar todos los fines de semana en la casa a las afueras de Londres.

"Entonces, ¿cómo haremos esto?" preguntó Hermione sonriendo.

"Creo que Sirius debería recogerte aqui en las puertas de Hogwarts y después aparecerse en la casa. No estaré ahí este fin de semana, la luna llena sera el Viernes y Sábado. Así que será más seguro si Sirius te recoge." Sugirió Remus. "¿Qué opinas?"

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso…" Hermione acordó, aunque unas líneas de preocupación aparecieron en su rostro porque sabía lo que la luna llena significaba. "¿Sirius?"

"No hay problema. Te recogeré el Viernes a las 8pm." Dijo Sirius antes de besarla en la mejilla.

Hermione estaba sorpendida por su repentina muestra de afecto. Ellos se habían unido esta semana a través de sus pláticas, pero nunca había mostrado afecto. Hermione observó a Remus quien simplemente sonrió. No parecía afectado por eso. Se inclinó y la besó apasionadamente, lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos por un momento. Finalmente rompió el beso lo que dejó a Hermione en las nubes.

"No va a soportar una semana sin tu toque, Remus…" Sirius bromeó.

"Bueno, estaré listo para ella el Domingo." Respondió riendo, al menos esperaba que pudiera estarlo.

"Oigan, sigo aquí, saben."

"Lo sabemos." Respondieron al unísono.

Hermione suspiró y regresó al castillo dejando a los hombres detras de ella. Remus y Sirius dieron la vuelta e hicieron su camino de vuelta a Grimmauld Place.

La semana pasó y a los ocho en punto, Hermione llegó a la entrada del Castillo donde Sirius ya la esperaba. Le dirigió una sonrisa encantadosa lo que la hizo sonrojarse ligeramente.

"Señorita…" le ofreció su brazo. "Creo que la escoltaré a su castillo."

Pusó los ojos en blanco y tomó su brazo. "Por favor, Rey Sirius, dirija el camino." Rió ella suavemente.

En unos minutos, aparecieron en la casa, estaba iluminada por la luna llena, aunque en el interior también estaba iluminada. Hermione se detuvo y miró al cielo. Instintivamente acarició su marca en el cuello. Sirius la observó desconcertado pero rápidamente comprendió lo que estaba mirando.

"Estoy seguro que Remus esta bien." Dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

"Lo sé…" sonrió.

Entraron a la casa e inmediatamente algunos elfos domesticos tomaron sus abrigos y el bolso de Hermione. Les agradeció y caminó a la sala de estar. La habitación estaba iluminada por un candelabro con los colores verde y plateado, aunque de hecho le daba una sensación agradable a la habitación. Había un piano al fondo y Hermione permaneció de pie observandolo. Era como si nunca lo hubiera notado. Sirius la observaba desde atrás, sabía que era una situación difícil para ella. Casada con un hombre que no amaba y el hombre que amaba se encontraba en una dolorosa transformacion que tenía que atravesar. Se acercó y finalmente se detuvo a su lado. Miró a la misma dirección que ella veía.

"¿Te gusta el piano?" preguntó suavemente.

"Es hermoso…" exhaló.

"¿Te gustaría escucharme tocarlo?" preguntó mirando hacia ella.

Asintió sin saber que Sirius podía tocar el piano. La tomó de la mano y la dirigió al banco. La invitó a sentarse y tomó un asiento a su lado. Acarició el piano con sus dedos tatuados antes de empezar a tocar. Después de unos segundos, Hermione se dió cuenta de lo melancólica que era la musica. Sintió dolor esuchándola, como si estuviera exponiendo un profundo sentimiento que alguien había depositado en su corazón. Pero era tan hermoso al mismo tiempo. Estaba encantada mientras observaba a Sirius tocar. Su largo cabello oscuro caía sobre sus hombros, su camisa blanca aterciopelada y ligeramente abierta sobre su pecho, sus pantalones negros, todo lo hacía lucir como un príncipe del siglo 18. Era tan atractivo. Por primera vez, vió a Sirius por quien realmente es. Cerro sus ojos después de su observación y dejó a la musica llenarla. Al final una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Sirius se volvió hacia ella y lo notó. La limpió con su pulgar lo que la sorprendió.

"Lo siento, no quería asustarte." Dijo alejando su mano rápidamente.

"No, está bien." Dijo sonriendo, sus ojos húmedos por las lágrimas. "¿Tú compusiste esto?" Él asintió. "Es hermosa, pero muy triste. Sirius, no sabía que te sentías tan triste…" admitió sintiendose culpable repentinamente. "Si estabas tan triste por esta situación, ¿por qué no dijiste nada? Pude haberte ayudado… Pude haber tratado…"

"Hermione, tranquila." Dijo mientras tomaba su rostro con sus manos. Ella miró en sus ojos azules y sintió su corazón acelerarse. "Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Cuando escribí esto, fue poco después que escapé de Azkaban."

Hermione parpadeó y algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. "Debió haber sido realmente terrible." Sentía un nudo en la garganta por el dolor que sentía por él y las sensaciones que le estaba provocando en el momento.

"Lo fue. Pero ya es pasado, no te preocupes." Dijo sonriendo. Su rostro comenzó a acercarse a ella pero finalmente besó su frente. Ella dejó salir el aliento que esta reteniendo. Liberó su rostro y simplemente lo miró fijamente. "¿Está todo bien?"

Hermione asintió con su cabeza. "Si, si… estoy bien." Se levantó del banco rápidamente. "Creo que me iré a la cama. Buenas Noches."

Cuando pasó por su lado sintió una mano tomando la suya. Girandose, observó a Sirius, sus ojos eran intensos pero eventualmente la liberó. "Buenas Noches." Dijo simplemente y se dirigió a su habitación. Sacudió su cabeza. _¿Qué demonios me sucede? Casi sentí la urgencia de besarla. Pero esos ojos, eran tan compasivos, tan comprensivos_. Podía ver porque Remus se había enamorado de la bruja.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó temprano e hizo el desyuno. Los elfos domesticos habían insistido en hacerlo por ella, quienes después de quince minutos de discusión, cedieron. Comió rápidamente y notó que hacía un día hermoso. El sol estaba brillando y el viento cálido. No tan cálido como para estar solo en una blusa, pero un ligero jersey ayudaría. Tomó un libro de la biblioteca y se sentó afuera en una banca blanca. Comenzó a leer pero su mente pronto se dirigió a Remus, esperaba que estuviera bien. Luego sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Sirius y como casi creyó que iba a besarla. Sacudió su cabeza frustrada. Decidió concentrarse en su libro.

Después de un par de horas de leer, escuchó a alguien aclarar su garganta detrás de ella. Se giró y observó a Sirius en un par de jeans oscuros y una camiseta negra que revelaba todos los musculos de su cuerpo. Había notado lo bien concervado que era antes, pero hoy, parecía más concentrada en eso que lo usual. Sacudió su cabeza.

"Buenos Días, Sirius." Dijo sonriendo.

"Buenos Días." Respondió regresandole la sonrisa. "¿Puedo sentarme?"

Asintió y se sentaron en el banco. Comenzaron a platicar sobre el libro que estaba leyendo. Eventualemente la conversación se dirigió a una pelea por pura diversion. Él la persiguió por el jardín para después tumbarla sobre este.

"Hahaha. Bruja. ¿Crees que soy tan viejo para corer detrás de ti? ¿Es eso?" Lo empujó y terminó encima de él.

"Pues parece que no lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerme en el pasto."

En un movimiento rápido, él estaba sobre ella, deteniendo sus manos firmemente con una de las suyas y deteniendo sus piernas con las suyas. Riendo, Hermione sintió a la mano de Sirius acariciando su mejilla. Se observaron el uno al otro por un largo minuto. Sus ojos repentinamente se abrieron ampliamente dándose cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. _Remus…_ pensó. ¿Qué pensaría de ella si la encontraba así?

"Sirius dejame ir…" dijo mirando a otro lado

Sus ojos mostraron dolor pero la soltó y la ayudó a levantarse. Sabía en quien estaba pensando. Se sintió culpable repentinamente. "Lo siento… no quería llevar esto tan lejos."

"No es tu culpa." Respondió, aún sin mirarlo.

Sirius no quería ninguna situación incómoda entre ellos. Tomó su barbilla y ligeramente giró su cabeza hacia él. Pero sus ojos veían hacia otra parte. "Hermione, mirame…" Era terca y no lo hizo en un principio. "Por favor…" suplicó. Finalmente, miró hacia él. "No te sientas culpable. Siento mucho si te hice sentir incómoda."

Hermione dejó una lágrima correr por su mejilla. La verdad era que se sentía sola sin Remus pero también sentía la soledad de Sirius. Estaba divida entre querer serle fiel a Remus y aliviar la soledad de Sirius. Sirius limpió su lágrima y la observó fijamente por unos segundos. La liberó. La observó regresar a la casa. El corazón de Hermione estaba latiendo tan rápido. Quiso besarlo en ese momento en que la observaba, pero hubiera sido un error. Se dirigió a su habitación sintiendose muy mal. Sentía que traicionaba al hombre que amaba. Debería hablar con él acerca de eso. Y lo haría!

En el jardín, Sirius permanecía de pie, mirando al espacio vacío donde había estado Hermione hace unos minutos. Por un momento deseó besarla, seducirla a tener sexo con él. Pero solo era eso, solo quería acostarse con ella. Solo necesitaba un buen acostón.

Ó eso pensaba…

* * *

Oh por Dios! Ya van viendo por donde va el asunto Sirius anda cachondo y necesita una mujer, cualquiera o eso piensa él, en lo particular creo que solo Hermione es lo que necesita y ella pues no esta tan en contra de la idea no les pareció? Pero donde queda el pobre de Remus en todo esto? Pues bueno eso lo verán el próximo capítulo, será que Hermione se atreva a decirle a Remus sus… inquietudes? Sucumbirá a los encantos de Sirius? Ya lo descubriremos!

Quiero agradecer a Vanessa Mae por ser el único review del capítulo anterior, me hizo no sentirme abandonada en el limbo! Quiero suponer que la falta de estos ha sido por las vacaciones por Navidad y todo eso! ó acaso será que la historia que escogí para traducir pues no es tan de su interés como creí que sería? Si prefieren la traducción de otra historia se aceptan sugerencias!

Bueno espero en este capi tener señales de vida de alguien please!

Hasta el próximo capítulo! Besos!


	4. Capitulo 4 Verdad

**Capitulo 4 . Verdad**

"_Siempre di la verdad. De esa forma, no tendrás que recordar lo que dijiste."_

_

* * *

_

La mañana siguiente Sirius se dirigió a recoger a Remus y traerlo de regreso a la casa. Necesitaba descansar y ser atendido. Los elfos domesticos le dieron algo de comer mientras Sirius atendía sus heridas para después dejarlo dormir. Hermione fue hacia él se sentó a su lado todo el tiempo mientras él dormía. Tomando su mano, Hermione pensaba en el día anterior y lo cerca que había estado de besar a Sirius. Se sentía culpable, había dejado a Sirius avanzar y aún así había traicionado a Remus. Acercandose a él, levantó su mano hacia su rostro y comenzó a llorar. Las lagrimas se deslizaban por su mano despertandolo.

Sus ojos de abrieron y se enfocaron en Hermione. "Amor, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Oh Remus! Yo… No soy digna de tu amor!" confesó Hermione.

"Por supuesto que lo eres. ¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntó confundido.

Remus sacudió su cabeza. Primero no era digna de su amor y ahora no quería que la dejara. Un poco contradictorio. "Hermione, amor, nunca jamás te dejaría. Te amo demasiado." Se enderezó un poco y la besó apasionadamente. Demostrandole tanto como podía el amor que sentía.

Hermione respondió a su beso con calor abrasador. Lo amaba, lo hacía, pero estaba tan confundida acerca de Sirius. ¿Cómo podía su corazón latir tan fuerte por él cuando su corazón solo podía latir de esa forma por Remus? Soltándolo, lo miró con ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sonriendo ligeramente le dijo:

"Te dejaré descansar ahora. Regresaré más tarde."

Él asintió y se recostó. Rápidamente cayó dormido bajo la amorosa Mirada de Hermione. Una vez dormido, Hermione salió de la habitación y se encontró de frente con Sirius. Su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta, su corazón latía tan rápido, su sangre bombeaba. Lo observó con una mezcla de temor y deseo. Él parecía reflejar las mismas emociones. Era algo bizarro ver esto.

"Hermione…" murmuró. "Siento haberte causado dolor ayer. Nunca debí acercarme a ti de esa forma."

"No, Sirius. No te sientas culpable. No es tu culpa. Yo… Yo entiendo que debes sentirte solo. No tienes la vida que alguna vez tuviste y todo por mi culpa. Lo siento…" Estaba a punto de llorar de Nuevo. _Malditas emociones_.

El corazón de Sirius dolía al verla. Tomó su rostro y la besó. No sabía porque pero quería desaparecer su dolor. Al principio, el beso fue lento y suave. Y entonces ella separó sus labios, dándole acceso. Deslizó su lengua dentro y saboreó su boca. Sabía divina. La mente de Hermione estuvo perdida por un segundo durante el beso e incluso gimió. Hasta hacer una semana no le importaba como se sentirían los labios de Sirius. Pero a partir del momento en que se convirtió en su esposa y comenzar a conocerlo realmente esta última semana, comenzó a sentir algo por él. Finalmente su mente regresó a la realidad y lo empujó. Jadeó y cubrió su boca con una mano: avergonzada.

"Lo siento Hermione. No se que…" No pudo terminar su frase, ella levantó su mano para silenciarlo.

"Por favor, no digas nada."

Se giró y caminó hacia el jardín. Dejó a Sirius Black solo en el corredor, se sentía tan mal por lo que había pasado. Se sentía culpable por besarla, aunque se había sentido muy bien y a la vez culpable por traicionar a su mejor amigo. Esto estaba mal, pero se sentía tan bien. Volteó a la puerta que daba a la habitación de Remus y entró. Se sentó a su lado y esperó a que despertara.

Mientras tanto Hermione se encontraba en el jardín caminando de un lado a otro. Estaba tan confundida. Su mano se seguía dirigiendo a su boca, lamia sus labios saboreandolo en su boca una y otra vez. ¿Por qué le había gustado? Y aún así lo había detenido, habría querido que el beso continuara. Era tan confuso. Gimió con frustración y se sentó en la banca colocando su cabeza entre sus manos.

De vuelta en la habiación de Remus, este despertó media hora después, notó a Sirius a su lado y sonrió. Sin embargo Sirius no regresó su sonrisa, lo que confundió a Remus. Hermione estaba triste, él estaba triste. ¿Había pasado algo que él no sabía?

"Canuto… ¿Está todo bien amigo?" preguntó preocupado.

Sirius tomó su mano, como alguna vez lo hubo hecho en la escuela cuando eran adolescentes. "Lunatico, lo siento. No quise hacerlo". Dijo Sirius angustiado.

"No quisiste hacer ¿qué?" Preguntó Remus sentandose.

"Besé a Hermione, afuera de tu habitación." Confesó Sirius.

Remus levantó una ceja. "¿Por qué la besaste?" preguntó tratando de mantener su ira bajo control.

"No lo sé. Estaba llorando afuera. Quise desaparecer el dolor." Balbuceó Sirius.

"¿Así que creiste besarla ayudaría?" Preguntó Remus sarcásticamente. Sirius simplemente asintió. "Dime la verdad! ¿Qué hay entre ustedes dos? Hace solo un rato Hermione dijo que no era digna de mi amor. ¿Hicieron algo mientras yo no estaba?" preguntó, su enojo en aumento.

"No. No." Respondió Sirius rápidamente. "Pero intenté besarla un par de veces. Siempre se asustaba y huía. Todo es mi culpa. Lo siento." Dijo Sirius avergonzado.

Remus tomó una respiración profunda. Estaba tratando de entender la posición de Sirius y tratando de ser su punto de vista. "Está bien. No puedo culparte. Tu soledad esta afectandote y estas buscando comfort en la única persona que puedes, por ley…" Dijo tan calmado como podía, mirando fijamente al frente, lejos de Sirius.

"Lunatico… Remus…" murmuró Sirius mientras se acercaba a su mejor amigo.

Remus lo observó y vió lo que no había visto en tantos años. "¿Qué nos pasó Canuto?"

"Desearía poder saberlo. ¿Crecimos?" bromeó ligeramente Sirius.

"Sí, tu te convertiste en un mujeriego" Remus imitó su humor.

Sin darse cuenta Sirius se inclinó hacia adelante y besó a Remus. Era la primera vez que besaba a su ex amante en tantos años. Tuvieron una relación cuando estaban en la escuela, pero cuando Sirius fue a Azkaban, Remus se sintió traicionado. Creyó que nunca podría volver a confiar en su mejor amigo, su amante. Entonces perdieron contacto. Cuando la verdad fue revelada, que Sirius no era culpable, Remus estaba aliviado pero Sirius parecía haberlo superado. Se consiguió algunas mujeres. Así que Remus se guardó sus sentimientos por su ex amante y poco a poco se enamoró de la joven bruja. Pero en el interior, esos sentimientos nunca desaparecieron totalmente y de la misma forma fue para Sirius.

Una vez que se liberaron del beso. Remus quedó pensativo por un minuto. Volteando hacia Sirius dijo:

"Probablemente Hermione se siente mal por tu soledad y quiere atenuarla, pero como está conmigo no puede. Aunque probablemente lo siente. Esa es la razón por la que piensa que no es digna. " Explicó Remus.

"Lo siento…" Murmuró Hermione.

Hermione se encontraba de pie en la puerta cuando él dijo esas palabras. Se giraron hacia la puerta y la vieron ahí. Remus le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Llegó a la cama y la colocó en la cama con él.

"Está bien. Te perdono…" volteó hacia Sirius. "A los dos."

Hermione besó a Remus con todo el amor que sentía mientras Sirius los observaba: sintió dolor, no podía experimentar eso con ella. Deseó poder tener a su ex amante de nuevo y estos nuevos sentimientos que sentía por la joven bruja. Pero tenía que tratar de convencer a su corazón de que no se puede tener siempre lo que se quiere. Una vez que terminaron de besarse, Remus observó a su amigo. Notó el dolor en sus ojos, conocía esa mirada muy bien. Suspiró, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"Quiero que lo intenten."

"¿Qué?" dijeron al unísono.

"Quiero que se besen, aquí y ahora."

"No, Remus. Nunca podría…" Dijo Hermione rápidamente pero fue interrumpida.

"Hermione, amor. Sé que me amas. No dudo de tus sentimientos y créeme no estoy renunciando a ti. Solo quiero que los dos se experimenten y ver que sienten el uno por el otro.

"Pero…" Fue silenciada por su beso.

"Por favor, hazlo." Dijo mirando fijamente a sus ojos.

Sirius permaneció en silencio: asombrado por la propuesta de su mejor amigo. No podría hacerlo. Como Hermione sentía que traicionaba a su amigo.

"Remus… No creo que sea una buena idea." Dijo Sirius nerviosamente.

"¿Vas a negarme mi deseo?" Dijo Remus seriamente.

Hermione mordisqueó su labio y observó a Sirius y de vuelta a Remus. Él asintió y ella humedeció sus labios. Sirius observó a Hermione y notó que parecía querer ser besada. Inclinandose hacia ella presionó sus labios contra los suyos. Al principio el beso fue tímido, pero rápidamente se profundizó en un beso más ardiente. Observándolos, Remus de hecho se sintió excitado por la escena. Poco a poco se liberaron, voltearon hacia Remus quien tenía los ojos nublados.

"Eso fue interesante…" Dijo Remus sonriendo. "Así que ¿Qué sintieron?"

"Nada!" respondieron al unísono, auque Remus sabía que mentían.

"¿Por qué no me dicen la verdad?"

"Es la verdad…" Mintió miserablemente Hermione.

"Muy bien." Fingió creele."¿Sirius?"

Sabía que su amigo nunca le mentiría. "Yo… Yo…" Sirius quería mentir, pero era Remus. "¿Lo disfruté?" dijo tentativamente.

"Me lo imaginé y podría decir que los dos lo disfrutaron." Dijo observando a Hermione quién evitó su mirada. "Es por eso que tengo otra petición."

Hermione levantó su cabeza. "¿Qué más quieres?" murmuró Hermione.

Los observó a los dos. "Si alguna vez sienten la necesidad de experimentar algo más que solo un beso, por favor haganlo, pero no me lo oculten y no me mientan sobre sus sentimientos." Dijo suavemente.

Sirius y Hermione asintieron evitando mirarse el uno al otro. Eventualmente, Sirius se puso de pie y decidió dejar a la pareja tener algun tiempo a solas. Ella regresaría a la escuela esta noche, necesitaban su propio tiempo. Asintió y salió de la habitación. Remus estaba aún muy cansado para hacer algo sexual con Hermione, pero prometió compensarla el próximo fin de semana. Poco a poco Remus cayó dormido así como Hermione, en sus brazos.

Mientras tanto, Sirius se sentó en la sala de estar bebiendo una botella de whiskey. Entendía lo que Remus quiso decir. Y lo deseaba tanto. Quería intentar una noche con Hermione, saborear su cuerpo, pero estaba mal. Y aunque estaba mal, podría hacerlo. Pero sabía que Hermione jamás actuarya guiada por esos sentimientos. Sentía tanto respeto por Remus, la entendía. Pero maldición desearía que no fuera tan orgullosa algunas veces. Se sentía tan frustrado y enojado. El alcohol estaba empezando a afectar su cerebro y su humor.

"Sirius…" Hermione estaba de pie en la puerta de la sala de estar.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ya había anochecido y parecía que iba por la tercera botella de whiskey.

"Hermione." Cabeceó. "¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?" balbuceó ebrio.

"Sirius, estás ebrio. Deberías irte a dormir."

"Sí, estoy ebrio. Y estoy planeando ponerme más ebrio aún." Le dijo poniendose de pie y aproximandose a largos pasos.

Ella retrocedió y poco a poco quedó atrapada entre él y la pared. Podía oler el alcohol así como su caliente cuerpo. Estaba excitada, pero no podía pensar en eso ahora mismo. Estaba ebrio y ella no podía traicionar a Remus.

"¿Tienes algun problema con mi estado, Hermione?" murmuró, su cálido aliento enviando temblores por su espalda.

"No. Pero tendrás una fuerte resaca mañana y necesito a alguien en Buena forma para llevarme a Hogwarts." Dijo rápidamente, sintiendo sus latidos acelerarse cada vez más.

"No te preocupes. Me recupero rápido." Empezó a acariciarle los brazos.

"Está bien…" tembló.

"¿Estás bien, Hermione?" murmuró mirandola con ojos nublados.

"S-Sí. Estoy bien. Solo quería asegurarme que estabas bien antes de irme a la cama."

"¿No deseas algo más?" podía sentir su aliento cerca de su cuello, hasta que sintió sus labios. Si estuviera hecha de hielo, podría haberse derretido en ese instante.

"No. Ya me voy." Dijo rápidamente tratando de liberarse.

"¡Mientes!" gruñó. "¡Sabes que deseas algo más!"

En este momento se sintió enojada. Mirandolo dijo airadamente: "Sí, deseo algo. Te deseo a ti. ¡Pero no puedo tenerte! ¡Ahora dejame ir!"

Se sintió feliz de que finalmente admitiera lo que sentía. "¿Por qué dices que es imposible? Remus dijo que si lo sentíamos podemos intentarlo, pero tenemos que decirle la verdad después." Aseguró.

"A diferencia de ti, Sirius, yo tengo un decente sentido del honor y respeto por Remus." Dijo Hermione.

"No luches contra esto, amor. La verdad salió a la luz. Me deseas y Remus lo sabe."

"¡Nunca podría desearte!"

"¿No lo acabas de decir hace unos momentos? ¡Te deseo, pero no puedo tenerte!" le recordó.

Una de sus manos trató de abofetearlo, pero él atrapó su mano. Besando su muñeca, la observó con ojos lujuriosos: "Hermione… un día actuarás conforme a tus sentimientos y no lo lamentarás. Además, eres mi esposa. ¡Tienes derecho a cogerme como yo tengo derecho a cogerte"

Hermione jadeó por su cruda expresión. "¡Nunca lo haría!"

Sirius sonrió. "Continua engañandote, amor." Alejándose, agregó: "Buenas Noches, Señora Black."

Lo observó con ojos muy abiertos y se alejó rápidamente. Tendría que acostumbrarse a su nuevo nombre con el tiempo. Sirius sonrió y regresó a su bebida, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido en el sofa de la sala de estar. Mientras tanto, Hermione tomo una ducha fría y trató de recomponerse. Una vez que lo hizo, regresó a la habitación que compartía con Remus y cayó dormida.

La mañana siguiente, Sirius estaba en la cocina esperando que ella se le uniera. Había intentado hablar con ella, pero parecía lo suficientemente terca para evitar cualquier conversación con él. Después de desayunar en silencio, la llevó de vuelta a Hogwarts. Estaba a punto de caminar hacia la puerta, cuando él la tomó de la mano:

"Hermione, siento lo que pasó anoche." Ella no respondió, simplemente intentó liberarse de su agarre. "¡Hermione! ¡Por favor, dí algo!" le rogaba con los ojos.

"¿Qué debo decir? No deberías disculparte. No hiciste nada malo… Solo me presionaste a admitir la verdad. Ahora estoy tratando de olvidarlo. Adios, Señor Black. Hasta el próximo fin de semana…" su voz era fría y distante.

Sirius estaba herido por su distanciamiento, pero la dejó ir. Hermione caminó hacia el Castillo, lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Sirius permaneció de pie ahí por algunos minutos para después desaparecerse.

Esto sin duda iba a ser un matrimonio difícil.

* * *

Bueeeno! Un capitulo más en la historia, definitivamente este deja mucha información sobre como será esa relación entre los tres, personalmente cuando lo leí me dejó asombrada, francamente nunca esperé esa relación entre Remus y Sirius pero no me desagrada la idea, espero que a ustedes tampoco y si son anti slash pues debo decirles que francamente no se si habrá más escenas de este tipo ya que en lo que lleva publicada la autora pues no deja muy claro el punto, pero bueno lo que si es seguro es que los próximos dos capítulos serán deliciosos!

Como siempre gracias por sus reviews y ya saben entre más reviews pues más me motivan a traducir!

Besos!


	5. Capitulo 5 Ley

**Capitulo 5. Ley**

"En la ley, nada es seguro, solo el gasto."

* * *

Hermione estuvo evitando pasar toda la semana en Hogwarts pensando acerca de lo que había sucedido el fin de semana anterior, porque cada vez que pensaba en eso sentía su corazón palpitar muy fuerte. Además, podría comprometer su concentración en sus tareas escolares, pero no podía evitarlo. Pensó en las palabras de Remus, como básicamente le dió su aprobación para tener sexo con Sirius. Y como Sirius había tratado de convencerla de dormir con él.

"¡Dios!" gritó desde una esquina, mientras se sentaba en su cama.

Estaba agradecida de ser Premio Anual y tener su propia habitación, no había nadie alrededor preguntándole porque parecía tan fustrada. Estaba en medio de empacar sus cosas ya que Remus pasaría a recogerla para pasar su fin de semana con su amante y su esposo.

A las 8 pm se encontraba de pie en las puertas del Castillo, Hagrid estaba cerca de ella para protegerla de cualquier daño. En unos minutos un hombre apareció, estaba emocionada ya que se trataba de Remus, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente cuando el hombre se acercó a ella. Sabía que no se trataba de Remus, era Sirius. Cuando la luz dió sobre su rostro, pudo ver una mirada triste en sus ojos. Frunció el ceño y sus ojos demostraban el temor.

"Muy bien entonces. Sra. Black que tenga un buen fin de semana." le dijo Hagrid.

Hermione le dió las gracias y tomó a Sirius quien los apareció en la casa. Una vez que entraron, Hermione corrió escaleras arriba hacia la habitación que compartía con Remus, pero no estaba ahí, no se encontraba en ninguna parte, sus cosas habían desaparecido. Frenéticamente buscó en toda la casa. Sirius estaba en la sala de estar, sentado, con una Mirada derrotada.

"¿Dónde esta Remus?" preguntó Hermione de forma airada.

"Hermione… lo siento." Dijo Sirius con voz sincera.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó de nuevo.

"¡Se lo llevaron!" los ojos de Hermione se abrieron enormemente. "Fue enviado a Azkaban."

"¿Qué?" estaba en shock. Su voz temblaba y no era más que un susurro. "¿Por qué?"

"Alguien nos traicionó." Dijo furioso. "El Ministerio vino ayer por la tarde. Alegaron que nuestro matrimonio sería anulado si no probabamos que era real."

"¿Cómo lo hacemos?" preguntó Hermione.

"Debes quedar embarazada dentro de de los próximos seis meses." Exclamó derrotado. Se dejó caer en el sillon, su cabeza cayendo sobre sus manos. "Lo siento mucho."

"Creí que ellos no querían que mi embarazo dificultara mis estudios."

"Alegaron que alguien tan inteligente como tu podría manejar sus estudios y un embarazo. Dijeron que si no obedeciamos la ley, Remus sería condenado al beso del Dementro y tu y to sentenciados de por vida en Azkaban."

"¿Pero que tiene que ver Remus en todo esto?" preguntó Hermione tan calmada como podía.

"Dijeron que tu y Remus tunían un romance desde mucho antes que tu y yo consideraramos el matrimonio. Y que los arreglos que teníamos para vivir juntos era prueba de eso. Fue suficiente para el Ministerio para ordenar su arresto." Hizo una pausa. "Alguien nos traicionó."

Hermione cayó al suelo y rompió a llorar. Sirius se sentía terrible, se seguía sintiendo mal por estar solo y por como se arrepentía amargamente por casarse con Hermione, pero ahora, podía ver que necesitaba hacer un esfuerzo por protegerla a ella y salvar a Remus. Sabía en su interior que la única manera de salvarlos era tener sexo con Hermione, probar que su matrimonio era legítimo y embarazarla. Se arrodilló y abrazó a Hermione fuertemente contra si mismo. Ella no pensó nada malo sobre eso y sollozó, tomando su camisa en un puño apretadamente.

Después de un par de horas noto que Hermione se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. La levantó y la llevó a su habitación. La que compartía con Remus. Pensó en eso por un minuto y mejor la llevó a su habitación. Si iban a hacer su matrimonio creíble, debían empezar a dormir juntos, así que la colocó sobre su cama y se recostó a su lado. La abrazó y ella se acurrucó más cerca de él.

La mañana siguente, Hermione despertó con un pulsante dolor de cabeza pero notó que no se encontraba en su habitación. Levantó la mirada y notó que estaba recostada en la cama de Sirius. Saltó de la cama lo que asustó a Sirius.

"¡Oh Dios! ¿Hicimos algo anoche?"

"Que rapidez para sacar conclusiones." Sirius se carcajeó. Estaba tratando de alivianar la tension pero pareció no funcionar cuando vió sus ojos entrecerrarse. "No hicimos nada-. Pero deberíamos, necesitamos hacer funcionar este matrimonio. No tenemos opción."

Hermione caminaba de un lado al otro en la habitación. Sabía que él tenía razón y si era honesta consigo misma, realmente quería tener sexo con Sirius. Pero sentía tan mal hacerlo. Sentía como si traicionara a Remus, pero también sabía que esto podría salvarlo a él, a ella y a su esposo. Se detuvo en seco y observó a Sirius.

"¿Le haz dicho a Dumbledore sobre a situación?"

"Ha estado consciente de la situación desde la noche del Jueves. Dumbledore sugirió que hiciera lo mejor para que te sientas lo suficientemente cómoda para…" se detuvo. "Ya sabes…"

"Oh vamos, Sirius. No fuiste tímido acerca de eso la semana pasada." Dijo un poco molesta.

"Lo siento. Tenía que hacerte sentir cómoda para tener sexo conmigo."

Hermione suspiró. "Muy bien. En mi mente, o puedo tenerme a mi misma pensando que necesito tener sexo contigo para de hecho tener sexo. Así que solo debemos seguir con nuestras vidas por las próximas dos semanas para sentirnos cómodos el uno con el otro."

Siius asintió y entendió su punto de vista. No quería sentirse presionado o sentir que la estaba violando, era la última cosa que quería. Quería que ella se sintiera bien acerca de eso y sentirse una diosa. _Pero ¿un par de semanas? _pensó. De ninguna manera. Iba a acostarse con ella y lo iba a hacer esta noche. De hecho ya tenía un plan maestro. Hermione se disculpó y fue a tomar una ducha.

Mientras estaba en la ducha, Sirius ordenó a sus elfos que compraran el más hermoso vestido de encaje negro que pudieran encontrar, así como un conjunto de ropa interior de fino encaje negro con unas hermosas sandalias altas negras a juego. Los elfos desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos cuando había terminado de darles su orden, regresó a su habitación para buscar sum as fino y elegante traje negro.

En todo el día Hermione no vió a Sirius. Esto la sorprendió, pero creyó que él estaba probablemente adaptándose a esta nueva situación en la que se encontraban. Agradeció el tiempo a solas, le permitía leer algunos libros y aclarar su mente y especialmente tratar de evitar pensar mucho en Remus encerrado en Azkaban.

Una hora después, mientras se encontraba sentada en su cama ya en su pijama, eran solo las 6:30 pm, un pequeño golpe en su puerta se escuchó. Dejó a la persona entrar y se sorprendió de encontrar a un par de elfos.

"Señora Black." Dijo uno de los elfos.

"Dime Hermione, por favor." Les sonrió.

"De acuerdo, Hermione." Dijeron tímidamente. "Aquí estan algunos regales de parte del Amo Black. Pidió que los usara y estuviera lista a las 8 pm." Los elfos entregaron los artículos y dejaron la habitación.

Hermione frunció el ceño. _¿Qué planeaba Sirius Black ahora?_ pensó. Abrió las cajas y quedo absolutamente sorprendida por la belleza de los objetos que encontró y se sonrojó cuando vió la ropa interios. Maldijo en voz baja a la vez que pensaba que esto era un plan de Sirius para llegar a ella rápidamente. Tratando de no pensar en eso, tomó una ducha, se vistió y usó un par de hechizos para su maquillaje y su cabello.

A las 8 pm en punto, bajó las escaleras donde se encontraba un apuesto Sirius Black vestido en un hermoso traje negro, con camisa negra y corbata negra. La observó y pensó que era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto. Ahora podía ver realmente por que Remus la amaba tanto. Era hermosa, compasiva, hermosa. Era hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Cuando llegó al ultimo escalón, le ofreció su brazo mientras le decía:

"¿Señora Black me acompañaría a cenar esta noche?"

"Bueno estoy aquí ¿no es cierto?" Rió ligeramente. "¿Vamos a un funeral?"

"No." Se carcajeó Sirius. "El negro es elegante. Y va con nuestro nombre." Guiñó hacia ella.

Ella sonrió y tomó su brazo. En unos momentos se aparecieron en un callejon oscuro. Se sintió incómoda y se acercó a él un poco más. Él lo notó pero no dijo nada. Caminaron silenciosamente hacia una transitada calle y dieron la vuelta en una esquina rumbo al restaurant.

"Buenas Tardes, Señor. ¿Tiene reservación?"

"Sí, para dos. A nombre del señor Black." Sirius dijo con voz suave. Hermione rodó los ojos por la obviedad de Sirius incapaz de contenerse a coquetear.

"Correcto. Por aquí, por favor." Dijo la anfitriona sonriendo.

Los dirigió hacia una habitación en el fondo, era pequeña y privada. Los colores eran cálidos, era muy íntima. La anfitriona les dijo que el mesero estaría con ellos en un momento, en unos segundos una joven mesera llegó. Les preguntó si podía traerles algo, Sirius le pidió que les trajera el vino más fino que tuviera. En unos minutos, la joven regresó y les sirvió a cada uno una copa de vino rojo. Posteriormente les tomó su orden para la cena y se marchó dándoles algo de privacidad.

"Este lugar es hermoso, Sirius. ¿Pero porque estoy siendo tratada de esta forma?" preguntó cuidadosamente.

"Eres mi esposa. Y quiero complacerte." Dijo levantando su mando y besandola ligeramente, lo que la hizo temblar. "¿Estás molestas?" Preguntó un poco preocupado.

"Oh no. Para nada. Esto es increíble. El vestido, los zapatos, el restaurant. Todo. Es encantador." Dijo emocionada.

Él sonrío. "Estoy feliz de verte feliz."

Continuaron con una conversación normal hasta que la mesera llegó con su comida. Hermione estaba encantada. La comida era excelente y su acompañante un magnífico caballero. Aunque no pudo evitar una punzada de tristeza. Deseaba que Remus estuviera aquí. En su interior deseaba poder experimentar todo esto con los dos hombres. Su esposo y el hombre que amaba. Su súbita tristeza no pasó desapercibida.

"¿Está algo mal, amor?" preguntó Sirius sinceramente preocupado.

"Es solo que no puedo evitar…" se detuvo temerosa de arruinar la velada.

"Estás pensando en Remus. Lo entiendo, él esta en mi mente también. Sabes…" se detuvo y ella cabeceó para que continuara. "Remus y yo solíamos ser amantes en Hogwarts." Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron enormemente. Sin embargo pensar en ellos como amantes la hacía sentir un calor dentro de ella. "No se que pasó pero nos dimos cuenta la semana pasada que aún nos preocupamos el uno por el otro. Hermione sonrió afectivamente. "No sé porque te estoy diciendo esto, pero Remus será parte de nosotros de nuevo. Mientras tanto, tratemos de ser una pareja para variar." Pidió Sirius.

Hermione sonrió. Él tenía razón. Si iban a salvar su matrimonio y al hombre del que se preocupaban profundamente, tenían que hacer que esto funcionara. Y pensar en él solo lo dificultará. Así que despejó su mente de él y se enfocó en la velada.

Una vez que la cena terminó, Sirius pagó y escoltó a Hermione hacias las congestionadas calles de Londres. Muchas de las tiendas aún permanecían abiertas y la llevó hacia una joyería fina. Hermione se preguntaba que era lo que hacían ahí.

"Bien, me acabo de dar cuenta de que estamos casado pero no tenemos argollas de matrimonio. Asi que escoge la que más te guste." Llevemosle una a Remus también. Será parte de nuestro matrimonio pronto…"

Hermione jadeó por sus palabras pero se sintió feliz. Sirius estaba convenciéndola de que este matrimonio funcionaría y que Remus eventualmente sería parte de el. Vió alrededor de la joyería, quería algo simple y sus ojos se posicionaron sobre el anillo que deseaba para ella.

Era una banda de oro con un simple diamante en el medio. No era grande, era discreto y le gustaa. Le dijo a Sirius y escogieron dos anillos más. Dos simples bandas de oro a juego para hombre. Una para Sirius y una para Remus.

Cuando salieron de la joyería, Sirius colocó el anillo en el dedo de Hermione y ella coloro el suyo sobre su dedo. En el calor del momento, saltó y lo besó apasionadamente. Sirius colocó su brazos alrededor de su cintura acercándola a él, profundizando el beso. Cuando se separaron, quedaron nariz con nariz y ella sonrió.

"Él será nuestro y nosotros seremos suyos. Te lo prometo." Le dijo Sirius antes de darle otro beso.

El repentino cambio en su relación hizo a Hermione lo suficientemente segura para dejarse llevar. Sabía que podría estar con los dos hombres. Sirius se aseguraría de eso. Sería poco convencional, pero después de todo ellos no eran normales. Remus era un licántropo, Sirius un ex convicto y Hermione una muggle. ¿Qué tan normal era eso?.

Cuando regresaron a la casa, Hermione le dió las buenas noches y comenzó a subir as escaleras. Él la alcanzó girandola para besarla apasionadamente. No quería dejarla ir. Y si ella era honesta consigo misma, no quería que la noche terminara aún. Le devolvió el beso con profunda intensidad.

"Ven a la cama conmigo." Murmuró Sirius.

Hermione asintió sonriendo. Cargándola la llevó escaleras arriba rumbo a su habitación. La noche solo estaba comenzando…

* * *

Pero que escena tan más adecuada para terminar el capitulo no creen? Será que en realidad la noche apenas comienza? Será que Hermione se arrepienta? Bueno, solo decirles que el siguiente capitulo se titula** Sexo **así que bueno ya conocen la forma de hacerme actualizar mas pronto cof cof reviews cof cof!


	6. Capitulo 6 Sexo

**Capitulo 6. Sexo**

"El sexo sin amor es una experiencia vacía, pero aún vacía, es una de las mejores."

* * *

Sirius cargo a Hermione y la llevó hasta su habitación. Lo abrazaba fuertemente y mantuvo sus ojos ligados a los de ella hasta que llegaron a la habitación. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta de un golpe y puso sus pies sobre el suelo. Continuaron mirandose el uno al otro, la lujuria nublando sus pensamientos con cada minuto que pasaba. Sirius cerró la pequeña distancia que había entre ellos y se inclinó para besarla. Al principio el beso fue suave, lento, pero comenzo a crecer y pronto se transformó en un beso apasionado. Tan pronto como Hermione separó sus labios, tomó la oportunidad para profundizar el beso y saborear cada rincón de su boca.

Se separaron, ambos jadeando con necesidad de aire. Estaban nariz con nariz, Sirius le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Las manos de Hermione se deslizaron hacia abajo por sus brazos, para después regresar hacia sus hombros donde gentilmente le quitó el saco, este se deslizó por sus brazos hasta caer al suelo. Siendo Hermione, se agachó, lo levantó y lo colgó. Le dirigió una sonrisa descarada con un guiño lo que lo hizo reír suavemente mientras agitaba su cabeza. Sirius se aproximó a ella y la giró gentilmente, su espalda ahora daba hacia él, comenzó a desabrochar su vestido removiendolo suavemente de sus hombros. Mientras deslizaba el vestido más abajo, comenzó a besar y mordisquear su clavícula. Su toque era suave. Hermione gimió.

Pronto, el vestido se encontró a sus pies. Sirius acarició sus brazos y sus manos hicieron su camino a su sosten. Pero antes de que pudiera desabrocharlo, Hermione se giró dándole una Mirada severa que claramente decía "No tan rápido". Sirius sonrió al igual que ella. Hermione comenzó a desabrochar su camisa negra, se quedó quieto casi sin aliento mientras ella delicadamente desabrochaba cada botón lentamente. Lo estaba provocando, pero le gustaba. Llegó a los botones de abajo, la camisa estaba dentro de su pantalon, así que desabrochó su cinturón y tiró de el con un movimiento rápido. Lo lanzó a un lado y desabrochó el botón de su pantalon, lentamente sacó su camisa y desabrochó los dos últimos botones. Suavemente acariciando su piel hasta sus hombros, deslizó su camisa hasta que cayó al suelo uniéndosele a su vestido. Observó su pecho, delgado, musculoso y cubierto con tatuajes.

La dejó observarlo sin moverse. Sus ojos curiosos y hambrientos lo excitaban. Hermione recogió su vestido y lo colgó en una silla cercana. Rodeó a Sirius colocándose detrás de él. Observó su espalda y comenzó a darle pequeños besos, sus tibios labios lo hacían temblar. Sus besos se sentían como plumas sobre su piel lo que le puso la piel de gallina. Hermione continuo repartiendo besos sobre su cuerpo hasta que se encontró frente a él de nuevo. Lo observó. Observó sus profundos ojos gris azulado que estaban llenos de lujuria, pasión, amor.

Sirius decidió hacer el siguiente movimiento. La había dejado tomar algo de iniciativa, ahora era su turno. Comenzó a deslizar su manos por su espalda y desabrochó su sosten. Gentilmente lo retiró revelando sus pechos. No eran pequeños, tampoco grandes, eran perfectos para una mujer de su edad, de su complexión. La observó y vió un atisbo de inseguridad. Le sonrió y murmuró:

"Eres hermosa."

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y pudo ver que su confianza regresaba. Se inclinó y comenzó a besar su clavícula, deslizando su lengua suavemente hasta sus pechos. Alcanzó primero su pecho izquierdo, comenzó a besarlo y mordisquearlo rodeandolo. Todas las sensaciones eran suaves, aún así el calor crecía dentro de su cuerpo. Después atendió sup echo derecho. Rápidamente su lengua se deslizó por su cuerpo, besando su abdomen plano. Pensó en que este hermoso estómago albergaría a su bebé, eso esperaba. Llegó hasta el elástico de sus pantis y gruño ligeramente por la molesta prenda que lo detenía. Suavemente bajó la prenda y Hermione levantó cada una de sus piernas con un poco de ayuda de Sirius deteniendo sus tobillos. Arrojó la prenda a un lado. Ahora se encontraba cara a cara con sexo y olía divino, ya se encontraba mojada.

Hermione miró abajo hacia él con una mirada dudosa, Sirius simplemente sonrió en respuesta. Colocó una de sus piernas sobre su hombro y la sostuvo en su lugar con dos fuertes manos tomando su cintura, después asaltó su sexo con su hábil lengua. Esto hizo que Hermione saltara, pero la sensación la tomó por sorpresa. Mientras besaba y mordisqueaba, las manos de Hermione se encontraron enredadas en el cabello de Sirius, comenzó a gemir fuertemente lo que lo hizo sonreír. Era un experto en hacer sentir bien a las mujeres y Hermione no sería diferente, tal vez sólo un poco. Quería hacerla sentir super especial, era su esposa, era _suya_. Ningún otro hombre podría tocarla, bueno, excepto Remus. Pero Remus sería próximamente su esposo. El pensamiento de tener al hombre de su vida y a la mujer de la que se estaba verdaderamente enamorando lo hacía querer hacerle el amor. No solo tener sexo, esto era más que sexo.

Pronto decidió probar un poco, una de sus manos soltó su cintura y comenzó a frotar con dos dedos su clitoris, esto hizo gemir más fuertemente a Hermione. Después la penetró con dos dedos mientras continuaba lamiendola. Hermione se sacudió y sintió una ola de placer cubriendola. Rogó por más. Gemía el nombre de Sirius y esto lo ponía cada vez más duro. Quería venirse. Unos pocos empujones más con sus dedos y lametazos y Hermione se vino. Sirius lamió sus jugos y se puso de pie para besarla cariñosamente.

Hermione se mordisqueó su labio inferior y decidió que quería regresar el favor. Se arrodilló y desabrochó el cierre de su pantalón. Gentilmente se deshizo de ellos así como de sus boxers y ahí estaba su duro miembro. Lamió sus labios. Era grande. No tan grande como Remus pero definitivamente algo que le gustaba mirar. Sus ojos hambrientos excitaron aún más a Sirius. Subiendo la mirada hacia él, sonrió, tomó su miembro y lo envolvió con su boca. Este pequeño movimiento fue suficiente para hacer a Sirius querer más. Su boca era cálida, su mano experta. Podría decir que Remus había educado a la joven. Sonrió al pensar en ellos teniendo sexo cuando recien comenzaron a salir. Su risa hizo a Hermione fruncir el ceño.

"No te preocupes, amor. Lo estás haciendo maravilloso." Murmuró mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Hermione sonrió y continuó con sus atenciones. Después dijo algo que Sirius no esperaba. Colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas, le dijo que empujara dentro y fuera de su boca, controlandola. Estaba feliz de sus dedos en su cabello, comenzó a empujar dentro y fuera de su boca, empujando tan adentro como podía y deteniéndola ahí, sentía ahogarse pero sabía que él lo estaba disfrutando mientras gemía fuertemente. Complacerlo a él era complacerse ella misma también.

Cuando sintió sus testiculos contraerse, se detuvo y se alejó. Hermione gimoteó deseando que se corriera, pero Sirius le dijo que todo a su tiempo. La ayudó a levantarse y comenzó a besarla mientras gentilmente la empujaba de espaldas a la cama. Colocó una mano en su espalda y suavemente la recostó. Hermione se deslizó más arriba en la cama y Sirius la observó con ojos hambrientos. Trazó besos por todo su cuello, para después sentir la punta de su miembro rozando contra su entrada. Su cuerpo ya caliente respondió poniendose la piel de gallina y pidiendole a Sirius que se lo diera. Él disfrutó verla rogar, así que continuó provocándola hasta que la escuchó suplicar lo que sonó más como un grito.

"Por favor, Sirius."

Esto fue suficiente para saber que ya no quería ser provocada más. Empujó rápido y fuerte lo que la hizo gritar su nombre. Continuó penetrandola duro y rápido, Hermione tomó las sábanas entre sus puños, gimiendo y pidiendole más. Cuando sintió sus paredes apretarse alrededor de él, se detuvo. Escuchó a Hermione gimotear.

"Sirius, no te detengas, por favor."

Sirius rió. "¿Qúe tanto lo deseas?"

"Mushísimo." Gimió.

"Hum… No lo sé."

Hermione le gruño y le dió una mirada oscura. Era algo que no esperaba, pero no estaba asustado. No, este lado sexual y demandante de Hermione lo excitaba, pero tratando de mantener la compostura, sonrió. Hermione se elevó apoyandose sobre sus codos y le dedicó una mirada airada. Podía sentir que estaba cerca pero él no la había dejado llegar.

"Creo que voy a necesitar un hombre más capaz." Dijo Hermione.

Esto lo hizo gruñir enojado. "¡No existe mejor hombre!" y comenzó a penetrarla. "¿Es esto lo que quieres?" hizo una penetración más fuerte. Hermione negó con la cabeza. "¿No? ¿Qué tal así? dió otra fuerte penetración. Hermione gimió. "Dime que no existe un hombre mejor." Continuó con penetraciones rápidas y fuertes. "¡Dilo!" gruño.

"¡No lo hay!" gritó Hermione mientras se venía mojando su miembro con sus jugos.

Sin darle tiempo de recuperarse, salió de ella y la giró. Balanceandose, Hermione se apoyó sobre sus manos y rodillas. Tirando de sus caderas con fuerza, Sirius se empujó hacia adelante penetrandola y se detuvo. Inclinándose sobre ella, le preguntó al oído.

"¿Lo soy? gruñó.

"¡No existe un hombre mejor!" gritó, siendo Hermione, agregó. "Excepto por Remus."

"¡Maldito seas Lunático!" gruñó Sirius.

Continuó penetrandola rápido y fuerte, comenzó a sentir sus testículos tensarse y supo que estaba a punto de venires. Sintió las paredes de Hermione apretarse, supo que estaba a punto de venirse también, pero la sensación de su cálida húmedad alrededor de su miembro estaba haciéndole muy difícil contenerse por más tiempo. Apretó la mandíbula y en el calor del momento, mordió el hombro de Hermione lo que la hizo venirse. Esto lo hizo venirse también, derramandose dentro de ella.

Sintiéndose sin fuerzas, Hermione cayó en la cama por completo mientras él caía encima de ella. Los dos jadeaban, eventualmente Sirius rodó a su lado y suspiró. Estaba contento, no había tenido sexo en casi 3 semanas y esto fue increíble, sin mencionar que probablemente fue el mejor sexo que había tenido en años. Hermione se giró y observó a Sirius con una sonrisa. La acercó a él y Hermione colocó su cabeza sobre sup echo. Escuchaba sus latidos, el sonido era suave. Sintió sus parpados pesados y cayó dormida.

"Te amo, Hermione Jane Black." Murmuró mientras miraba a su diosa dormida.

* * *

Uff! Soy yo o que calor esta haciendo?jaja

Bueno por fin hemos visto como ha "sufrido" este par al tener que "sacrificarse" por el bien del pobre de Remus, ahora lo interesante será saber que opina Lunatico porque una cosa es decirlo y otra diferente es tener que enfrentarse a la realidad de su novia acostándose con su mejor amigo…

¿Y bastará solo esto para poder sacar a Remus de Azkaban? Yo creo que no, porque el siguiente capi lleva por título **Embarazo** si! Como lo han leído sin embargo yo también estoy en la duda totalmente ya que la autora original aún no lo ha publicado, así que en esta ocasión las acompañaré en su sufrimiento de esperar una actualización! Espero no sea mucho tiempo!

Y muchas gracias por los reviews recibidos hasta el momento, el capi anterior definitivamente fue en el que más me han llegado, esperemos que este tan especial capi rompa ese record!

Y gracias especiales a los reviews anónimos que al no tener cuenta no he podido contestarles, pero se aprecian mucho en especial a Emina cuyas palabras de verdad que me animan a seguir traduciendo! Gracias!

Y hablando de traducciones, pues ya que me he emparejado en esta historia con la autora original tendre que buscar otra historia a traducir, aunque en estos momentos tengo algunos one shots que publicaré en próximos días en lo que encuentro alguna historia más larga para traducir, si tienen alguna sugerencia soy toda oídos!

Hasta el próximo capitulo! ;)


	7. Capitulo 7 Embarazo

**Capitulo****7.** Embarazo

"_Un bebé es algo que cargas dentro de ti por nueve meses, en tus brazos por 3 años y en tu corazón hasta el día de tu muerte."_

* * *

Las siguientes semanas después de su encuentro sexual no fueron ni incomodas ni tranquilas. Durante la semana, Hermione iba a la escuela y tan pronto regresaba a la pequeña casa, era una historia completamente diferente. El fin de semana podría pasar enredados en las sábanas, en los brazos de Sirius y de alguna forma entre la ducha y alimentarse. Durante todo este tiempo, Remus estaba en sus mentes y pensaban como podrían hacerlo sentirse vivo y feliz de nuevo una vez estuviera fuera de Azkaban.

Dos meses habían pasado desde el encarcelamiento de Remus. Hermione se despertó con una extraña sensación, recostada en su cama de cuatro postes en su habitación de prefecta y de pronto se dió entendió lo que era esa sensación. Sin querer sacar conclusions apresuradas, corriño a su calendario y observó las fechas, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y jadeó.

"¡No!"

Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. No podía ser. Se duchó rápidamente, se vistió y caminó rápidamente hacia la enfermería. Madam Pomfrey ya se encontraba ahí, ocupada acomodando las medicinas. No se dió cuenta de la llegada de Hermione, está aclaró su garganta, lo que desconcertó a la enfermera quien se giró y le sonrió a la jóven.

"Señorita Granger. Buenos Días.¿Se encuentra bien?" le preguntó amablemente.

"Madam Pomfrey, necesito hablar con usted acerca de algo." Dijo lenta y ansiosamente. La mujer mayor asintió. "Como usted sabe, ahora estoy casada con Sirius Black." De nuevo la enfermera asintió. "Bueno…" Hermione se sentía incómoda. "Nosotros hemos estado… hum." Se sonrojó.

Los ojos de Madam Pomfrey se abrieron sorprendidos cuando comprendió a lo que se refería Hermione. "No te preocupes, hija. Te revisaré."

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. No quería decirle abiertamente que había estado teniendo sexo con Sirius. Ya era lo suficientemente extraño para ella tener que decirselo a sus dos mejores amigos. A medida que la enfermera realizaba sus hechizos, el último de estos le confirmó sus sospechas. La varita emitió una luz azul, Madam Pomfrey levantó la mirada de su varita hacia Hermione.

"¿Sabe lo que esto significa, Señorita Granger?." Hermione asintió. "¿Le gustaría saber que tan avanzado está?." Preguntó cuidadosamente notando su rostro conmocionado. Hermione asintió de nuevo. "Tienes cerca de cinco semanas, osea un poco más de un mes." Dijo sonriendo amablemente.

Hermione entendió sus palabras e instintivamente acarició su estómago observándolo. Estaba embarazada, estaba esperando un bebé, el bebé de Sirius. Sonrió y de pronto sintió que todo sum undo había cambiado. Nada era más importante que este pequeño ser creciendo dentro de ella. Madam Pomfrey sonrió notando el cambio en su expresión.

"Señorita Granger, debido a su nueva situación, debemos hacerselo saber al Director inmediatamente." Hermione asintió casi sin darse cuenta de lo que acababan de decirle.

Madam Pomfrey llamó al Director y en pocos minutos Dumbledore llegó a la enfermería. Rápidamente Madam Pomfrey procedió a contarle las noticias del reciente descubrimiento del embarazo de Hermione. Dumbledore no podia estar más emocionado con la noticia. Se acercó a la jóven.

"Hermione." La llamó suavemente haciendola levanter su cabeza y salir de sus ensimismamiento. "Creo que debo felicitarte." Sonrió.

"Oh, Gracias." Se sonrojó.

"¿Debo entender que estás feliz con esto?." Hermione asintió, su mirada dirigiendose a su estómago de nuevo. "¿Sabe Sirius acerca de esto?." Con esta pregunta su mirada se disparó, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente. "Tomaré eso como un no. Bueno, ya que estamos a Jueves, tomate el día libre y el Viernes también. Ve a casa con tu esposo." Sonrió, sus ojos brillando. "Lo contactaré por red floo para que te recoja en una hora. Ve a empacar, querida." Finalizó.

Hermione asintió y estaba a punto de partir cuando Madam Pomfrey añadió: "Señorita Granger, necesitará regresar para su chequeo regular en un par de semanas." Sonrió.

"Poppy, deberías empezar a llamarla Señora Black. Está casada, lo sabes." Dijo Dumbledore suavemente. Madam Pomfrey asintió un poco incómoda. "Ahora retirate Hermione."

Hermione asintió y dejó la enfermería. Parecía estar en un sueño mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Ni siquiera notó a Harry y Ron esperándola en su puerta hasta que chocó con Harry.

"Oh, lo siento." Se apresuró a decir, después se dió cuenta que era Harry quien estaba de pie frente a ella. Sonrió. "¡Oh, Harry! ¡Es maravilloso!." Dijo feliz.

"¿Qué te tiene tan feliz?." Preguntó Ron.

"¡Estoy embarazada!" Exclamó sin pensarlo dos veces.

"¿QUÉ?" Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Fue su reacción lo que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Ellos no sabían que su relación con Sirius había cambiado. Por supuesto que podría mentir y decirles que todo era parte del plan para no terminar encerrada en Azkaban. Pero, ¿podría mentirles a ellos?. Cuando los observó vió la furia relampaguear en sus ojos. No quería enfrentarlos con la realidad de la situación aún.

"¿Y bien?" Gritó Harry.

"¿Cómo es que estás embarazada?." Gruñó Ron.

"Hum. Tengo trabajo que hacer. Los veo más tarde." Se apresuró a pasar entre ellos y entró a su habitación. Afortunadamente no entraron entraron por la fuerza a su habitacion. Simplemente salieron furiosos pensando que podrían acorralarla después en clases, sólo que nunca apareció en clases.

Una hora despues, caminó hacia las orillas de los terrenos de Hogwarts donde Sirius esperaba con ella. Su cabello oscuro, sus profundos ojos azules hacían que su corazón se alterara. Esperaba que Dumbledore no le hubiera contado las noticias, realmente quería ser ella quien se lo dijera. Mientras se acercaba a él, parecía preocupado. La tomó de su rostro y empezó a revisarla.

"¿Estás bien?. Dumbledore dijo que era una emergencia." La voz de pánico de Sirius lo decía todo.

"Todo está bien." Sonrió. "Vayamos a casa primero." Notó que quería diferir. "No, no, Sirius. A casa primero." Sirius suspiró y supo que no discutiría.

Después de aparecerse en su encantadora casa, Hermione simplemente se dirigió hacia ella y entró en la sala de estar. Se sentó en el sofá y esperó a que Sirius se le uniera. Su rostro estaba lleno de preocupación, aunque sabía que estaba bien al verla sonreir brillantemente. Sirius se sentó a un lado de ella y sintió su ansiedad emanando de su cuerpo.

"Sirius, relájate. Todo está bien." Dijo suavemente.

"Entonces ¿porque tuve que ir por ti tan rápidamente?." Le respondió ansiosamente.

"Estoy embarazada." Dijo sonriendo brillantemente.

Hubo una larga pausa. Sirius solo la veía en shock, estaba pálido y Hermione estaba segura que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro con la esperanza de obtener alguna reacción de su parte. La miró a los ojos. Sus profundos ojos azules mirando sus ojos color chocolate. Y lo vió. Una sonrisa comenzó a asomarse.

"¿Estás embarazada?." exhaló. Y ella asintió sonriendo. "¿Voy a ser papa?." De nuevo asintió. "Es maravilloso." Su voz estaba tan emocionada, cargó a Hermione y le dió vueltas alrededor de la habitación. Se sentía eufórico.

"Esto significa también que podemos traer de vuelta a Remus." Hermione le susurró.

"Nuestras vidas estarán completas." Sirius le sonrió. "Esperemos que podamos sacarlo. Debemos ir al Ministerio mañana." Hermione asintio. "Un bebé…" colocó su mano sobre su estómago y comenzó a hablarle. "Hola ahí, soy tu papi."

"Hermione rodó los ojos. "Sirius, es solo un feto. Dudo que el bebé realmente pueda escucharte."

Sirius la obsevó con ojos de cachorrito. "No digas eso. No me impidas hablar con mi bebé." Hermione rió y pidió disculpas. "Bien, ahora dejame pasar tiempo con mi hija."

"Podría ser un niño." Dijo rodando los ojos de nuevo.

"Es una niña. Es mejor que sea una niña. Quiero una que pueda rodar los ojos y ser tan inteligente como tú." Le sonrió a Hermione.

"¡Y mandona!" añadió Hermione.

"Eso es otra ventaja." Le guiñó.

"¿Y si es un niño?" Preguntó súbitamente.

"Entonces esperemos que no sea nada como yo". Sonrió con picardía.

Continuaron con la plática sobre el sofá por el resto de la tarde, sobre todo con Sirius hablandole al estómago de Hermione y disfrutando de la idea de ser un padre muy pronto.

Al día siguiente, Hermione y Sirius se dirigieron al Ministerio de Magia. Entraron a la misma oficina donde se habían casado. Este departamento estaba específicamente encanrgado de las leyes concernientes a los hijos de Muggles casados con Sangre-Puras así como a la supervivencia de la "raza" mágica.

Cuando entraron, Hermione inmediatamente reconoció a la jóven rubia de unos meses atrás. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo pero aún sedoso, sus ojos verde esmeralda se despegaron del documento de trabajo. Al ver a Sirius inmediatamente lanzó una sonrisa coqueta. Hermione sintió el impulso de quitarle esa sonrisa de la cara. Sirius, notó, no parecía estar afectado pore so en lo absoluto. Le devolvió una mirada molesta.

"Me gustaría hablar con alguien acerca del embarazo de mi esposa. Y la liberación de Remus Lupin." Dijo con voz firme. Hermione estaba asombrada.

"¿Disculpe?" La jóven bruja estaba sorprendida e incluso le lanzó una mala mirada a Hermione.

"Primero que nada, mantenga sus malas mirada para usted misma y muestre algo de respeto hacia mi esposa." Comenzó Sirius con voz firme. "En Segundo lugar, Me gustaría ver a alguien para hacerle saber que nuestro matrimonio no es falso y que fuimos erroneamente acusados, así como demandar el liberamiento de Remus Lupin." Finalizó molesto.

"Uh… Muy bien. Por aquí por favor." La jóven mujer templó bajo su mirada y le señaló a la pareja para que la siguieran.

Llegaron a la pequeña oficina del hombre que los había casado hace algunos meses. La mujer dejó la oficina y ellos tomaron asiento frente al hombre. Hermione notó que este había aumentado algo de peso y que su frente estaba sudorosa, posiblemente por los nervios. Observó hacia Sirius quién lucía bastante molesto.

"Señor y Señora Black, estoy encantado de verlos el día de hoy." Dijo en una aguda voz. "Escuché que está embarazada Señora Black. Esas son noticias maravillosas."

"Si, Si encantadoras." Dijo Sirius sarcásticamente. Odiaba el Ministerio. "Ya puede liberar a Remus Lupin."

"Me temo que no es posible." Dijo con tono asustado.

"¿QUÉ?" Hermione gritó. "¿POR QUÉ?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de embarazo?." Preguntó tratando de permanecer tranquilo.

"Un poco más de un mes." Respondió sin estar segura de a donde se dirigía esto.

"¡¿Cómo dice? ¿Esta diciendo que mi esposa miente?" Sirius ahora se encontraba furioso.

"Bueno, lo siento, pero ella podría." Hermione notó sus manos escondidas bajo el escritorio, posiblemente aferrando su varita con miedo. "Desafortunadamente, no podemos estar seguros de que no es hijo de Remus y por lo tanto debe permanecer encerrado en Azkaban hasta el día del nacimiento del niño. En ese momento haremos una prueba de paternidad." Finalizó temblando.

Hermione estalló en lagrimas. ¿Cómo podían hacer eso? No podría ver a Remus por otros siete u ocho meses. Era imposible. Sirius estaba enojada y no había otra cosa que quisiera más que golpear a ese hombre pero sabía que debía permanecer fuerte para Hermione.

"¿Podemos visitar a Remus?." Preguntó Sirius.

"Es posible, por supuesto." Se detuvo, luego añadió. "Pero no más de una vez al mes y honestamente es un lugar terrible de visitar para una mujer embarazada."

"Esa es decision mía, sucio bastardo." Dijo Hermione con los dientes apetados.

Sirius colocó un gentil brazo sobre ella e inmediatamente sintió la tensión abandonarla. Observó al hombre y dijo: "Lo veremos en el nacimiento de nuestro hijo, en ese momento espero que los papeles de la libertad de Remus Lupin esten listos." Dijo firmemente.

Tomó a Hermione y la condujo fuera de la oficina, después fuera del Ministerio y de vuelta a la casa. Ahí la abrazó fuertemente contra él mientras lloraba y se quedaba dormida en sus brazos. Tenía que visitar a Remus pronto y hacerle saber la nueva situación en que se encontraban. Se sentía ansioso, no estaba seguro de cual sería la reacción de Remus. Se sentía emocionado con la idea de ser padre, pero ya le había quitado a Hermione, ahora él sería padre primero. Sabía que Remus entendería, pero no estaba seguro de como reaccionaría el lobo. Aún así sabía que no tenían muchas otras opciones.

Después de una hora de estar pensando profundamente, se dió cuenta que Hermione no iba a despertarse. La cargó hacia la habitación y la visitió mágicamente con su pijama. Después puso a la princesa dormida en su cama y se quedó dormido junto a ella abrazandola fuertemente contra su tibio cuerpo.

* * *

Hola a todos! por fin una actualización más de esta historia, estuve esperándola con ansias y por fin aquí la tienen traducida para que puedan disfrutarla! como siempre mil gracias por leerme y espero que les haya gustado el capi... Espero algunos reviews tambien para saber que aún siguen la historia aunque su autora tarde en actualizar y yo otro poquito más en traducirla.

Besos!


End file.
